The Usual Suspects
by The Last Donna
Summary: Sarah Singer wasn't your usual twenty-something, she led a second life that many do not know about. Being Bobby Singer's daughter isn't easy sometimes, but she makes it through. She alsoprotects people from things that go bump in the night but will she be able to protect herself from the Winchesters.
1. Coming Home

Sarah Singer stood outside of the college auditorium awaiting her fathers arrival. She was getting more nervous by the minute and hoped he hadn't forgotten or ended up going on a hunt. She shook her head, she knew he wouldn't forget her graduation, he promised, and Bobby Singer never went back on a promise. At that moment her with her cat-like reflexes she turned around to see her best friend staring at her, a smile on her face as she sat her hand back by her side.

"Don't be so nervous Sarah your dad will show you know it," smiling once more.

"I know Sandra, I know it's just graduation starts in like twenty minutes and I don't want him to miss it," she replied, letting out a long sigh as she looked back at the throng of people entering the building, if he didn't hurry nervousness would soon be getting the best of me.

Taking mythology and world history as her majors had been totally worth it, it had given her more knowledge and understanding in how the world spun. That and she had always loved those two subjects. With all of the information she had accumulated would be great for her considering the business she's in. Two minutes later as she pursed her lips, wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back in forth on her heels she then noticed him coming towards her. Bobby Singer wasn't hard to notice; he definitely stood out from the crowd. With his beard, and hard demeanour most people would have thought he was grumpy, Sarah knew otherwise.

Some of the other ways he stood out were his trucker hat; he never left without, his vest, plaid shirt and jeans. Sarah smiled she wasn't sure she had ever seen him in anything else, it seemed like he had a different from of plaid for everyday. When he noticed his daughter he smiled widely, he was proud the she went to college; happy all of her hard work had paid off, most of all he was happy she did it with all she's that been through in her life. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart," he spoke, the love he had for her radiating in his words.

"Thanks dad, I still have yet to graduate though, I'm glad you made it," she replied, smiling back at him and walking with him into the

"Well," he said, "Rufus had me busy; thankfully the job got done quickly."

She responded with a huff, "you promised, oh well there's nothing we can do about it now I guess."

Sandra reappeared with a bottle of water for herself and Sarah. "Hello, Mr. Singer, come on Sarah we got to go get organized," she said.

"See you out there dad," Sarah smiled before getting hauled away.

Thankfully Sandra was standing beside her as they walked towards the stage, she was nervous for having all of these people sitting in front of her and staring, even if the staring wasn't directed towards her, it still felt that way. A few hours later it was over and she received plenty of hugs from her friends, the longest was from her friend Sandra who would be heading back to Minnesota in the morning. Sarah on the other hand had planned to go back to Sioux Falls, South Dakota to help out with her dad and find jobs around the area. Even if her 'jobs' meant something else, even if those took her out of the state.

Over the next few days the drive home seemed to go by rather quickly, she was glad to stop by a few motels and diners along the way so she could catch up with her father. He talked about two guys she kind of remembered seeing when she was younger Sam and Dean Winchester were their names. He told her that they had been coming to him a lot in the past couple of years and to not be surprised if she saw them hanging around. When they pulled up to Singer Auto Salvage the first thing they noticed was a 1967 Chevy Impala sitting in front of the faded blue house. Her father let out a deep sigh at the sight of it.

"Don't they know when to give me a break," Bobby sighed a bit of anger dripping from his words.


	2. Bad Day at Black Rock pt 1

Stepping out of the car Sarah pulled her fingers through her fading dirty blonde hair and walked past the Impala taking in its beauty and up to the front porch where two men stood. She recognized them both as Sam and Dean Winchester even though she hadn't seen the two of them in almost ten years. Almost immediately Dean's lips turned up in to a smirk, and one eyebrow rose slightly.

"If you keep looking at my daughter like that Dean I might have to make you useless to Sam for awhile," Bobby spoke. At this Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, Sam on the other hand tried playing it off by turning the other way. Sarah knew he was trying to cover up laughter, a smile played on her lips.

"Sarah? Is that you? It"s been what ten years?" Dean choked out.

"Yeah around there, I moved out for a bit, went to college all that nice stuff," she told him.

"What do you boys want anyway," asked Bobby unlocking the door and letting everyone in. Sarah happened to lag a little behind due to her heavy bags, Sam being the nicer Winchester brother helped her take them inside.

"Bobby did you know dad had a storage space up in Buffalo, New York?" Sam

"Of course I did, I never brought it up because you boys never asked, Sarah your is still in the same spot," he added. Sarah nodded then started taking her bags to her room; she threw them in a corner, looked at them and sighed. They could be put away at some other time; she knew she'd be hunting soon enough. When she went back into the library Dean was just finishing a beer and Sam had just finished speaking with her father.

"Is something wrong?" She asked them.

"No," replied Bobby, "why don't you boys take Sarah with you she hasn't been on a decent hunt in years.

Her eyes widened as Dean walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "we'd be honoured to take our dear old friend with us." He spoke smirking; Bobby glared at him as he slowly pulled away from her.

"No funny business Dean she can kick your ass before you knew what hit you," Bobby said.

"No worries Bobby," Sam added, "it'll be nice catching up with her while we're figuring this thing out."

With that Sarah went back to her room grabbed a couple of bags full of clean clothes, her toiletries and other necessities then they were off to New York.

"So," Dean spoke breaking the ice, "what do you think of my baby?"

"The Impala is nice, I used to beg dad to get me one, I eventually got over it when he fixed a car up for me," she shrugged after throwing her bag in the trunk. "Hidden compartments, nice."

"Got to keep our weapons hidden somehow," Sam smiled. She then hopped in the back seat behind the driver's seat, Dean hopped in, looked and the mirror and smirked.

"Well at least the view will be nice whenever I look back."

At this Sam shook his head; Sarah on the other hand rolled her eyes and then stared out the window. Pulling out she noticed her father standing on the porch, she smiled one more smile and waved goodbye to him. Four days of driving, only stopping to eat, fill up and for pit stops they finally made it to Buffalo, New York.

"Finally," Sarah said stepping out of the car and stretching, "I've been cooped up for far too long."

"Come on," said Dean, "you had my handsome face to look at the entire time."

"Sorry Dean," she retorted walking towards the storage compartment with the boys, "I prefer Sam's face to yours any day."

She then messed up his hair as she went forward; she looked back at Dean whose face donned a surprised look as he looked from her to Sarah. Sam pushed his chest forward and walked up next to her, smiled and got out his lock pick. At that moment he picked it open and slowly opened the door, on the floor were two bodies over a symbol.

"Well," Sam said, "dad was prepared for anyone who broke in."

Dean shook his head, "that he was, let's look around, Sarah you're coming with me."

"Fine," she replied, this was not the time or place to start an argument.

Walking along with Dean she couldn't help but notice he looked like a kid in a candy store. She smiled; knowing a lot of this stuff brought back a lot of memories for him. He then walked over to a gun and picked it up, smiling, "oh wow! It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. Sixth grade."

Dean then proceeded to pick up a trophy, "1995."

"No way!" Spoke Sam, "that's my division championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this."

"Probably the closest you got to being a boy," Dean replied before walking ahead. Sarah glared at the back of his skull, and then proceeded to follow him and Sam. They then appeared in front of a row of boxes; Sarah recognized some of them from a few books she read at school.

"One's missing," Sam spoke, "looks like someone got passed the gun.

"Yeah, the only problem is finding them now," Dean spoke.

"Time to use the womanly charm and get in to watch the security tapes," Sarah said smiling to them, the boys nodded. After viewing the tapes and finding out where the robbers lived they headed off.


	3. Bad Day at Black Rock pt 2

"So Sarah," Sam spoke easing the tension, and making an excuse to get Dean to turn down his rock music. "We never asked but what was it you took in college?"

"World history and mythology, ever since I was a kid I've always enjoyed the both. When I turned fifteen I knew after I graduated High School I wanted to study more in the mythology department, I thought if it would help my father and I in the hunt why not."

"Really?" Dean asked, "give us some insight then."

"Well for one thing I know that those boxes back there in your fathers storage held cursed objects," she told them.

"Do you think whatever is in the stolen box is cursed?" Dean asked.

At this she shrugged her shoulders, "it's hard to tell when you haven't seen the box. I know the outcomes of the other objects are not pretty, not pretty at all."

"That's, that then when we get it back let's not touch it just in case of the consequences," Sam said.

With that said they arrived at the apartment building, the three hunters reached into the hidden compartment in the Impala trunk and took out a gun. Sarah looked at her personal favourite an AMT Automag IV and smiled taking off the safety and cocking it. Dean couldn't help but look at her and not be impressed by her. The three then headed towards the apartment, not before hiding their guns by placing the barrels in their jeans.

As soon as they entered the apartment it seemed that there was nothing but bad luck in the air. Sarah knew something bad was going to happen. It seemed like they had run out of luck and they were desperately losing against the robbers. Just as Sarah thought she had one of the robbers down she was thrown against the wall where she hit her head hard.

As she fought consciousness she saw a box near her, she noticed a foot, a rabbits foot, she groaned knowing full well what it was. Sam then picked up the foot, which caused Sarah to groan again as he helped her up. At this moment one of the guys pointed Deans colt at both of them, when he went to shoot it jammed. He looked at Sarah than Sam and tried again, it still didn't work, at this moment Dean knocked him out cold.

"You ok Sarah?" Sam asked.

"Oddly enough," she responded, rubbing her head, "better than when I hit the wall."

"That was a lucky break," Dean started, and he then looked at the foot in Sam's hand, "is that a rabbits foot?"

"I think it is," Sam replied, Sarah rolled her eyes at this and Dean just gave her a look, she bit her lip nervously, that look was slowly growing on her.

He then looked at Sam, "huh," he then cleared his throat seeing how Sam was still holding Sarah up around the waist. At this Sam made sure Sarah was find and was able to stand before stepping away from her. At this they left the room.

Before hitting the motel they hit a convenience store where Dean picked up a few lottery tickets, when he came back out he gave the tickets to scratch. Sam cautiously took them, as Dean rubbed his hands together he smiled broadly. Sarah couldn't help but laugh at how foolish and childish the elder Winchester looked. At that moment she noticed how much of a boyish look the hardened brother could be.

"Dean, c'mon," Sam groaned.

"What? Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head. My gun don't jam, so that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break," Dean told him. "Here, scratch one. C'mon, Sam. Scratch and win!"

"Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise, Dad wouldn't have locked it up," Sam replied, worriedly of course, Sarah knew it was cursed. Since she knew this she decided she would also keep an eye out just in case something was to happen to it. Finished scratching the ticket Dean grabbed it and started checking it, a smile spread across his face.

"$1,200. You just won $1,200. Ha ha! Whooo! I dunno, man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me," he replied, Sarah laughed at the look on his face causing him to look at her face and abruptly kiss her. Not only did Sarah look shocked but Sam did as well.

At this he whipped out another lottery ticket and gave it to Sam to scratch. At the motel Sarah laid back on a bed while Sam stood by the window, Dean sat down beside Sarah looking as serious as ever.

"I think we should call Bobby," Dean finally spoke, being so used to calling her father he didn't bother asking her. At this Sam came over and sat at the end of the bed and nodded, Sarah than sat up and squeezed in between the brothers. Dean then grabbed his cell out of his jean jacket pocket, Sarah watched as he went through his contacts until the name Bobby Singer popped up. He then hit call and placed the phone on speaker so his taller brother and the girl could hear what the elder man had to say.

"Hey Bobby this is Dean," he said into the receiver.

"Did you find out what was missing?" The man on the other end spoke.

"Yeah," Sarah replied, "it's a rabbits foot that was in a box." She added in a matter of fact tone.

At this Sam spoke up, "when I grabbed it we ended up coming by a lot of good luck."

The three young people sitting on the old motel bed heard a sigh come from the other end of the line, "you see, you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the devil. But you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week."

"Well, so I won't lose it Bobby," Sam told him.

"Everybody loses it," Bobby raged, Sarah stood up off the bed and stretched. She went to the fridge where they had stored bottles of water. She grabbed one for herself and two beers for the boys, Dean who had just hung up the phone took the beer happily from her hands.

The next day seemed to start way too early, Sarah slowly got out of the bed to make sure she wouldn't wake up the youngest Winchester brother in the process. She'd always sleep in one of their beds and being the nice person she was she didn't want either brother falling asleep in an uncomfortable chair. She grabbed some clothes from her duffel bag and headed to the shower. When she was done and dressed she walked out of the bathroom to see both brothers were now awake.

"You hungry Sarah?" Dean asked.

"Starving Dean, let's go eat," she replied smiling at the boys. At this the trio made their way to the Impala and to a diner they passed coming in to town. In the diner Sarah took a seat by the window and Dean sat in next to her while Sam took the seat across from the two. As Sarah was watching Dean pig out on his ice cream she listened to Sam talk about the foot.

"You just can't cut one off of any rabbit; it has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon on Friday the thirteenth."

Sarah and Sam burst out laughing as Dean tried to play off an ice cream headache. Then at that moment waitress came over to give Sam coffee. She noticed there was something off with the waitress' hair, at that exact moment she spilled coffee on Sams lap.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said before grabbing some napkins and wiping some of the coffee up. She walked off quickly after she had finished and left.

"Well," Dean stated, "looks like it's time to go."

"Wait, Sam do you still have the foot?" Asked Sarah, he then checked his pocket and it was empty.

"Dammit!" Exclaimed Dean, he then quickly threw down some money and they all ran out. Sarah and Dean heard a smash and looked around to see Sam on the ground. Both ran back to help him up, his knees skinned.

"Wow you suck what now, so your luck turns bad?"

"I guess," Sam replied, looking back down at his knees. When they made it back to the car Dean took the lottery tickets that were still in Sam's jacket.

"Dean," sighed Sam trying to grab them back.

"Hey, back off jinx, I'm bringing home the bacon."

"Look you two the only way we're going to find out who that chick was is to go back to the robbers place and see who they were working for," Sarah said putting her seatbelt on.

"When you're right, you're right," Dean added starting up the engine, the impala purred as the ignition started and they were on their way.

At the apartment they tied the guy up, the other mysteriously died after the foot was taken. Standing behind Sarah who had her arms crossed and a sombre looking Dean, Sam loudly crashed to the floor taking a lamp and the table it was on down with him.

"Sam you ok?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied. Sarah couldn't help but notice the smirk on the guys face; she wanted to wipe that smirk off badly. At this Dean walked over to the guy as Sarah went to Sam and asked who it was. He replied with the name Bela. Once outside Dean's phone begin to ring, Sarah leaned up against the Impala as Dean answered, he stood in front of her blocking the view of Sam who was coming up cautiously. Before reaching them though he managed to step in a big wad of freshly chewed gum.

"Hello," Dean spoke into the receiver; he was standing close enough to Sarah that she could hear her father on the other end.

"Dean, great news. It wasn't easy, but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick."

"Bobby, that's uh, great, except Sam, uh...Sam lost the foot."

"He what!" She heard her father on the other end.

Bobby listen, listen, this uh, this hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious. She's in her mid-twenties, and she was sharp, you know. Good enough with the con to play us. And she only gave the guys she hired a name, probably an alias or something," he turned and looked at Sam who was trying to get the gum off his shoe by scraping it up against a grate, "Luigi or something."

"Lagosi," Sam repeated.

"Right, Lagosi."

"Lagosi? Lagosi...Aw crap, it's probably Bela," replied / /span/p

"Bela Lagosi? That's cute," Dean answered / /span/p

"Bela Talbot is her real name, I crossed paths with her once or twice."

"She knew about the rabbits foot is she a hunter?"

"Pretty friggen far from a hunter," added Bobby, "she does go around the territory, she's been out of the country last I heard she was in the middle east some place.

"Well I guess she's back," Dean replied.

"Which means seriously bad luck for you."

"Great."

"If it is Bela at least I know some folks who might know where to find her."

"Thanks Bobby again, by the way we're taking excellent care of Sarah," he added at the end.

"She can take care of herself, just look after your brother you idjit," at this Dean hung the phone up and they both looked at Sam who had a very disappointed look on his face.

"What?" Asked Dean.

"I lost my shoe." He replied looking down at his now shoeless foot.

"Come on Sam," Sarah replied walking over to him and grabbing his arm, "we'll get the foot back, do the ritual and get your luck back to normal. I don't need to be losing either of you boys, we've only been with each other for over a week and you've both grown on me like a bad rash."

Dean smiled at Sarah from across the car before getting in, though in the car it went straight to a frown. At this moment Sarah knew Dean and everyone else was hiding something from her. At the motel Dean made Sam sit and a chair and not move. Dean explained that he was going to hunt Bela down and get the foot back, Sarah on the other hand went to get the stuff they needed for the cleansing ritual. Sarah was just about to hail a cab when she received a phone call.

"Hello."

"Hey this is Dean, I got the foot, the bad news is someone has got Sammy, don't worry I'll get him back in one piece go get the cleansing ready and we'll meet you there."

"There's not a day that goes by that you boys don't get yourselves in danger is it," she said.

"Well sweetheart that's what we Winchester's do; I'll see you around ok."

"See you around Dean," instead of hailing a cab Sarah found a parking lot that was empty of people and stole one of the cars. That was after she checked around for cameras; she found the perfect car and headed off. It was twenty minutes later she had everything ready when she heard the sound of the impala coming around the corner.

"Bela got the foot back," Dean spoke sounding very disappointed in himself, Sarah then looked at Sam noticing the red stain on his shirt.

"You ok Sam?"

"Yeah Sarah, she shot me but Dean patched me up before we got here."

At this moment they heard another car come up, a woman stepped out of the car, "thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer." She said with a very clear, very proper British accent.

"Wow...I really don't feel bad about that, Sam? Sarah?" Dean asked looking at the two of us.

"Nope," the two of us replied at the same time.

"Well," she spoke back, "maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry." She then looked at Sarah trying to read her and then looked back to Dean/

Dean shook his head, "aww, don't go away angry, just go away."

And with that the brothers and Sarah were off to the Impala and back to the motel.


	4. Eye of the Tiger

Sarah was the first one up that morning, at least she thought she was until she noticed Dean was missing from the room. She then ran her hands through her now dark brown hair, the blonde now gone, and silently crept to the bathroom taking her clothes with her. When she stepped outside the bathroom Dean was back with coffee and bagels, with a side of pie for himself. Sam, shirtless was standing beside his bed stretching, Sarah's eyes lingered for a second before Dean stepped in front of her handing her a coffee and a bagel.

"Morning Dean," Sarah smiled at his foolishness, and slight jealousy he had towards his brother. She than walked over to one of the beds, sat down and began eating her bagel. Before heading to the bathroom Sam messed her hair up, he smiled at her as she glared in return. "So Dean any girls you pick up in your travels to the diner?"

"Sarah you're the only girl I need in my life."

"Seriously Dean," she smiled, rolling her eyes, the two finished their food. Sarah began putting her dirty clothes in her bag, after zipping the bag up her cell rang, her small smile broadened. Dean grabbed her bag and began taking it out to the car at the moment she answered.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Sarah, it's been ages since you came to the roadhouse, why don't you come for a visit," the older woman responded.

"Oh Ellen I'd love too, I would, I just have to finish up here, head home and grab a few things and I'll be there."

"Sounds good to me, plus Jo's been sick the last couple of days and I'm sure she'd feel better if she could see your face," Ellen said.

"See you then."

"See you soon darlin'." Sarah then hung up the phone and walked over to the car.

"Anyone we know?" Sam asked.

"Possibly, I'm going to meet her after I get back to Sioux Falls."

"We've got a cryptic one here," Dean spoke while everyone got into the car and buckled up. It seemed like the ride to South Dakota was short and soon enough they pulled into Singer Auto Salvage.

"It's too bad you boys can't stay for a few hours," Sarah sighed as she leaned into the passenger seat.

"You know how it is," Sam replied, "there's people we got to save, things we've got to do."

"A hunters work is never done Sarah you know that," Dean added, Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Bye guys I hope to see you very soon ok, you have my number call me, I'll be glad to get in my car and find the two of you."

At that she stepped back from the Impala, "who knows maybe it'll be the other way around," Dean told her.

"Who knows," she said smiling, she waved as the guys backed up and headed out on the road. She headed to the house and straight for the basement where she threw her clothes into the washer. Upstairs she looked around for her father; she wondered where he'd be, just then he came around the corner and into the kitchen.

"There you are sweetheart I knew i heard someone come in," he spoke pulling her into a hug, which she returned. "How long are you back for?"

"A day or two, Ellen called me and wants to come visit her and Jo."

"Ah yes I remember her mentioning something about calling you, you hungry I've got leftover Chinese food in the fridge."

After eating supper with her father she spent the rest of the evening relaxing and helping her father with a few things around the house. The next morning though she grabbed her bags and took them out to her 1969 Dodge Charger that her and her father built when she turned eighteen. When she went back inside her father was sitting in the library on the phone with someone.

Sarah then grabbed a couple of pans and set them on the stove where she cracked some eggs and started frying some bacon. She then got bread ready for toast and set them on a plate on the counter near the toaster. When the food in the frying pans was almost done she placed the bread in the toaster. While Sarah waited for the food to finish she filled the sink up with hot, soapy water for when the two of them were done eating. As she sat a plate down where her father normally sat he walked in, a smile on his face.

"I sure missed this every morning when you were young," he said.

"And I miss making food for you and the other hunters that came by," she replied, the two then proceeded to make idle chitchat for the rest of their meal. When they were finished Sarah did the dishes, dried them and proceeded to put them away. "Dad did you need anything done before I headed to the Roadhouse?"

"No Sarah, go ahead Ellen's probably worrying when you'll arrive," he reassured, with that she gave her father a hug and headed for the car.

"I'll call you when I get there, if I don't you know Ellen will."

"See you around Sarah."

"See you dad," she smiled and headed out, in her car she turned the radio up, coming accustomed to Dean having his up loud. She turned it to a classic rock station, her favourite type of music ever since she was little. With that she was off to the Roadhouse.


	5. Roadkill

In the parking lot of the Roadhouse the dodge charger purred slowly as the woman inside smiled at the memories had here. Sarah always thought Ellen as a mother and Jo was so much like a sister to her. The two young women got in tons of trouble when they were even younger. She turned the ignition off, rolled up her window and locked the doors. As she got out she eyed the Shelby GT sitting peacefully next to her car. Once into the Roadhouse she was immediately pulled into a big bear hug by Ellen.

"Sarah how I missed your face around here, it seems you and Jo are the only females to keep my mind in check."

"I missed you too Ellen believe me it has been way too long at least a year," Sarah didn't even get to finish her sentence when Jo hugged her.

"How's my sister?" She asked, beaming with happiness.

"Amazing now that she sees one of her amazing best friends in front of her," Sarah answered, at this the two girls hugged again.

"What the hell?" Ellen added hugging the two girls in front of her, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you girls."

"What about me?" A male voice rang out near the hugging women; Sarah pulled away and saw Ash standing a few feet in front of them.

"Watch out for that boy," whispered Ellen, "he still has a thing for you, it worries me," the two women then laughed.

Ash then stepped forward and hugged Sarah, "you know Ash one of these days that mullet is getting shaved off and I may be the one to do it," she assured him stepping away after hugging him.

"You'll never get the mullet, never," he told her before walking away.

"All of these years and I still don't understand him," Sarah added as an afterthought.

"I don't think anyone does sweetheart, come sit by the bar, Jo you can take a break now," Ellen spoke nodding in Jo's direction. As Sarah sat at the bar and told both Ellen and Jo about her final year of College and her graduation.

"So have you been on any good hunts lately?" Jo questioned.

"Yeah, sort of, I was up in Buffalo for a couple of days trying to track down a not so lucky rabbit's foot. It was a wild goose chase that's for sure." She replied, "any new men in your lives?" She asked the two women.

"Well besides getting in contact with your father again not really anyone," Ellen told her.

"Mom, don't forget about Sam and Dean," Jo exclaimed.

"Winchester?" Asked Sarah, in a very questioning tone, raising an eyebrow in the process, a habit she picked up from Dean.

"Unfortunately," Ellen sighed, "I'm not one for trusting Dean, Sam is a nice boy though."

Sarah could tell that Jo had a thing for Dean it was a shame the route he was taking. She knew Jo would do well with him but didn't want him to break her heart.

"How do you know them Sarah?" Jo asked her.

"I knew them from when I was younger, and a week or so ago they showed up on dad's doorstep asking questions. That day I went to Buffalo with them," she shrugged, at that moment a woman sat down next to Sarah; she eyed the keys that were now sitting on the counter. "It's nice to see a face to that fine Shelby out there in the parking lot."

"Yeah it's such an amazing classic car, speaking of them you seem like a person who knows quite a bit about cars. I'm Emily Cortez by the way," she chimed out, panting since she said it in one breath; Sarah took the girl in front of her in. She looked of Spanish decent, with long, dark, slightly curly hair. Her deep brown eyes seemed to give off not only happiness but a slight mischief as well.

Sarah shook the hand in front of her, "I'm Sarah Singer my dad owns Singer Auto Salvage in Sioux Falls." Just from looking at her Sarah knew she was a fellow hunter, she smiled there weren't many female hunters left in the game.

"You're Bobby Singers daughter then?"

"Yes, yes I am, you frequent around here?"

"Yup, I actually learned a few things from Ellen and Jo," she responded confidently gesturing towards the two women beside Sarah. "You know I hear that your father was and still is a great hunter, if you're anything like him we need to go hunting together sometime. The two of us would make an excellent team."

"I would love too," Sarah replied, she pulled out a little card with her number on it and gave it to her, Emily then wrote her number down on a napkin. She was good at reading people and this Emily looked like an amazing person and someone she would be able to trust. Trust was kind of a hard thing for Sarah, especially in a world full of Supernatural beings and demons; there was always a part of her that knew if the person was trustworthy enough.

"Sarah I vote you sleep in my room with me tonight so we can catch up and talk about boys," Jo chimed in breaking the conversation apart.

Sarah's smile only got bigger, "of course Jo we've only been doing that every time I come and visit." At this the two girls giggled, Ellen sighed while Emily shook her head. Jo then looked over to Emily, "you're welcome to join us if you want."

"I'd love to but I have to meet with a future hunting partner in New Hampshire then I planned on doing a hunt there as well. You know just to see how they work on the hunt," she spoke with a sad smile.

"Maybe next time then," Sarah acknowledged.

"Definitely," Emily told the girls, then with a goodbye and a few dollars down on the bar for Ellen and she was off towards the door.

"Now that that's over you the two of you wouldn't mind helping out around here," Ellen spoke in a motherly tone. The two girls let out a groan before getting up and doing their jobs.

Later that night, after brushing their teeth, showering and getting dressed for bed Jo and Sarah collapsed onto Jo's bed. The two of them let out a deep sigh before turning to face each other smiling, thinking of what to say first.

"So Sarah how was hunting with the Winchester's? Really," she inquired.

Sarah smiled, "it was amazing, and the eye candy got rid of the pain of hunting down a cursed foot."

"That Dean," Jo started, rolling over on her back, "he is way too dreamy." She then looked at Sarah and smiled again.

"I knew you liked him," she giggled.

"I wish he'd understand my feelings for him, some days I wish he wasn't such a playboy and would learn to settle down."

"He'll come to his senses eventually if not I'll beat him," Sarah reassured her, with that Jo turned off the light. "I will admit though Sam is a looker as well."

"I agree he's not bad looking at all," she added.  
>"Especially with his shirt off," Sarah told her, at this they both giggled. The two girls talked for a few more minutes before falling into a deep sleep.<br>The next day the girls didn't wake up until almost noon, they both got ready for the day and went to get breakfast.

"Hello baby," Ash told Sarah as he sat down next to her eating a sandwich and looking up random things on the laptop that he sat down moments before.

"Hello Ash," Sarah replied taking another mouthful of cereal, she glanced at Jo who was trying not to laugh. This caused Sarah to glare at her from behind her hair.

"So is there a man in my dear Sarah's life?" He questioned

Sarah smiled as she looked at him, "yes and no Ash," he stared at her intrigued. "Being a hunter is hard when it comes to relationships, it seems those you love will always get hurt. Besides the only man a girl needs in her life is her daddy."

At this he seemed almost defeated, even though Jo lost her father as a young girl she never got insulted when you mentioned a father figure. Since Sarah had been coming here since she was young Bobby became almost like a father to her.

"Well," Jo piped up, "I was thinking we head into town and have a girly day and go shopping." Her mother smiled, happy to see her two girls happy. "Mom you can always shut down the roadhouse for the day or get Ash to run it and come with us.

Ellen looked at Ash, rolled her eyes and picked up the dishes off of the table, "I think I'll just shut it down for the day."

Ash let out a sigh of defeat, "hey now I am capable of running the place by myself," this caused the women to laugh. A few minutes later the girls jumped into

Sarah's dodge charger and were off to town, where they went shopping, went to the spa and had something to eat

When they got back to the roadhouse they were all exhausted, "you know," Ellen said. "Usually I'd say she should stay here but since it's you Sarah but you and Jo should go on a hunt together, get her out of here for awhile."

Jo's eyes widened, "seriously?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Ellen said smiling warmly.

"You just surprised me mom usually you insist on coming with or knowing where I am all of the time."

"Well I trust your judgement with Sarah and I know hopefully you both won't run off to Vegas and elope," the girls laughed.

That night Sarah took the guest room; she locked the door and salted every nook and cranny she could think of. She fell asleep almost instantly dreaming of a certain pair of brothers.


	6. So I Married an Axe Murderer

"Well," Jo spoke while leaning forward on to the bar counter, "find anything of interest to go after."

"It says here in Villisca, Iowa that there have been four axe murders in that past year," replied Sarah.

"There's nothing too odd about that though."

"Except for the fact that they all have happened at the same house, all of the death's were children and there were no reported break ins and the parents didn't have an axe in or around the house," added Sarah

"Touché Sarah, touché," Jo smiled standing up and walking over to the cooler grabbing both Sarah and herself some water. Sarah gladly took the bottle out of Jo's hand and took a healthy swig from it, enjoying the cool liquid on her lips and in her mouth. "Is there anything else we should know?"

Sarah scanned the website open on her laptop in front of her before speaking, "on the night of June 9, 1912, an unknown assailant entered the Moore house in Villisca, Iowa, and brutally murdered its eight residents-Josiah and Sarah Moore, their four children, and two friends sleeping over—by hacking them in the face with an axe. The killer disappeared after the murder, and has to this day never been identified. Although suspects were identified, including a traveling minister and a local businessman, they were thrown out and the crime still remains unsolved."

"Well then it looks like we've got our job cut out for us then," sighed Jo.

"Come on Jo who's to say it's going to be hard we may get this done quickly, plus I know two guys who would be jealous if two ladies were to get a slightly difficult case done in a quick amount of time," Sarah told her, this cause Jo to smile.

"Fine then let's get this show on the road we've got a case to solve," with that the two girls grabbed their bags from Jo's room, gave Ellen a hug and headed off in the dodge and off to Iowa.

It had seemed like forever driving in the charger even though the girls had various amounts of fun. Finally they were at a dingy little motel in Villisca, Sarah checked the two girls in while Jo unpacked their bags from the car. Since it was late at night and they had no chance of interviewing families or the police the two girls hit the hay.

"So your saying only your children got hurt?" Asked Jo, while Sarah started to look around.

"Yes, I heard this place was haunted, I didn't believe the rumours but from what it seems like it they're true."

"Might I ask why do you believe it's haunted?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Well," said the mother of the children, putting her hands on her hips, "since when does someone vanish in front of your eyes like that." At this Jo gave Sarah an apologetic look as the woman sassed her.

"Okay then, how about my partner and I go look at the police records again to find out a bit more and we'll be back by tonight sound good," Sarah replied.

The woman nodded her head, "as long as you can find a way to get rid of this thing and give my family and me some sanity."

With that the girls said their goodbyes and left the house.

"Drop me off in town Sarah I'm going to do a bit more research."

"Alright, and since this place is famous for it's haunt I'm going to look to see if I can find the axe to burn it."

"Ok when I'm done there I'm going to find out where some of the graves where the so called killers have been buried and burn their bones I shouldn't be too long."

"Teamwork the Jo and Sarah way, I missed it."

"Still, tonight I'm going to try and make it to that house just in case something bad goes wrong," Jo looked over to her a little unsure as Sarah pulled over.

"Its going to be alright Jo we know what we're doing," Sarah looked at her and smiled after pulling over, Jo gave her the best fake smile she could.

"I know it's just this is your second hunt since you got back from college I just don't want you to get hurt," she sighed getting out of the car.

"Don't worry about it Jo I'll call if anything goes wrong," with that Jo slammed the door and headed off in the direction of the library.

Sarah looked at her walking in her rear view mirror for a minute, sighed and drove off towards the museum. After paying the doorman she slowly walked around trying to note where every camera was, after an hour she came up with no luck. After heading out the door her phone started buzzing loudly.

"Hey this is Sarah."

"Hey Sarah, this is Dean where the heck are you?"

"On a hunt with an old friend, what do you need?"

"Well I was talking with your dad and he said he wouldn't mind if you spent Christmas with the Winchesters."

"Dean just let me finish up her and meet me at my place in a day or two ok."

"Who's so important that you'd take them over me?"

"Jo Harvelle," with that she hung up, her phone buzzed again, she looked at it and saw she received a text from Jo saying that the axe was still in the house. She made her way back to the house and explained to the woman who she was and that Jo was helping her.

By the time they found the axe it was night fall, Sarah bit her lip nervously as she took it out in the backyard, salted it, holy watered it and lit it on fire. She prayed it would work, at that moment she heard a scream and let out a sigh of anger. "Come on you've got to be kidding me!"

Quickly she grabbed her shotgun with salt infused bullets and an iron crowbar and ran in the house. She saw the house owners still in the salt circle she laid down.

"Where is he?" As soon as she asked that question both the crowbar and the shotgun went flying from her hands. Sarah spun around quickly looking the ghost in the face. "Ok ghosty this is definitely too close for comfort."

With that he flung her across the room, her back hitting the fireplaces mantle, she groaned as she rubber her back. Looking back at the ghost he was about to hit her with the axe when she dodged him. He screamed in anger and grabbed her by the feet and dragged her back to him. He was about to swing for her again when he burst into flames, the only thought going through her head was 'thank god Jo, you did it'.

The ride back to the Roadhouse Jo never gave up on mentioning that Sarah was getting a little behind in her fighting skills. Even Ellen gave her a little hell, in which she promised them she would get some training in when she got back to Sioux Falls. With that she was riding off into the sunset with her music blasting wondering what kind of adventure would be coming her way next.


	7. Home Sweet Sioux Falls

When Sarah returned home she was happy to see both the Impala and her father's beaten up van sitting out front. She smiled, put her aviators on top of her head, grabbed her bag and sprinted to the house. Before she even laid a hand on the door handle it opened to reveal her father who pulled her into a deep hug.

"It's been way too quiet around here without you making some kind of noise. Plus you being back means I can get away from these two idjits for awhile."

Sarah smiled, "oh dad you always had a way with words," Bobby laughed as he grabbed her bag from her hand and was off with it. She proceeded to head to her fathers study where the Winchesters were drinking a beer and chatting. They stopped as soon as they saw her; Sam smiled at her while Dean gave her a nod while taking a swig from his beer.

"Speaking of idjits this one has something to tell you before you go," Bobby added in. Sarah plopped down by Sam while Bobby went to the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

"What's up guys? The two of you seem awfully rigid."

"Well Sarah after fighting with my brother he's finally decided to tell you of something stupid he did," Sam told her a little animosity in his voice.

"Really Sammy you thought it was stupid? You would have done the same thing if it was me lying there on the ground," Dean replied defensively, slamming his beer on the table a few drops sloshing out of the top.

"Look boys this is not the time to fight tell me please if there's one thing I hate it's being left in the dark," Sarah yelled out over the two arguing brothers. At this they stopped, Sam looked at her and shook his head before staring at a spot on the table in front of him. Dean let out an aggravated sigh before staring her straight in the eyes.

"This past summer Sam was killed, I know with hunters you're supposed to burn the body on a pyre but I couldn't, especially with just losing my father. A few hours past or days I can't remember I called on a crossroad demon to resurrect him."

"Dean, I can't believe you'd sell yourself to a demon," she told him in disbelief, "how long?"

"Less than a year, now do you understand why I want to spend Christmas with you?"

She nodded even though she was deep in thought, "there's got to be a loophole around this."

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," piped up Sam.

"No I brought this on myself there's no way I'm dragging you two into this," Dean protested.

Sarah stood getting ready to go into the kitchen to get herself a drink, "well Dean, you have no choice now, I mean with you gone who else will I turn down every five minutes."The three men looked slightly dumbstruck as she headed out, she heard footsteps behind her as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"So you do have a soft spot for me then?" Dean asked in a voice not to loud for her father to hear.

"Maybe, just maybe," at this Dean smirked, "wow I can see your head getting bigger already."

"Hey what can I say blue steel," with the last two words he pointed at his face, "I can make any girl go wild."

With that Sarah burst out into laughter, "so where are we off to anyway?"

"Ypsilanti, Michigan," Dean replied, "we'll be leaving in two days time, that gives you enough time to get beautiful, not that you have to, and get ready."

"Sounds good than, now if you don't mind I have a date with a shower," Sarah told him as she walked towards the stairs.

"Say it boy and you'll have less than a minute to live," Bobby yelled in from his study, the last thing her heard from Sarah was her infectious laughter causing Sam to join in.


	8. A Very Supernatural Christmas

One thing most people didn't know that Sarah could get a lot done in two days, one of them was getting a ton of Christmas shopping done. Even though she only went shopping for six people it seemed like she went overkill. One last thing she did the first day was write the guys at the Roadhouse and tell them not to touch their presents until it was time. The second day she packed a couple of bags since she wasn't sure how long she'd be hanging with the guys. The morning of Sam and Dean were waiting in the Impala why she said her goodbye to her dad. Of course both were heavy hearted since this would be the first Christmas in a long time that the two would be away from each other.

"Promise me you'll wait until you open up my present dad," she said smiling weakly.

"You know me sweetheart I always do, but if Dean or Sam tells me you've opened my gift early I will break that promise," he told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes sir," she replied saluting him, he laughed at his daughters antics. "I'll miss you dad you know that right?"

"As much as I'll miss you, call me when you get there," he said, pulling her into a hug, "don't you get yourself hurt you hear me."

"I want you to do the same I couldn't stand losing you, see you dad," and with that she was off to the Impala.

"How touching Bobby has a soft side," said Dean as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Only when it comes to me so don't expect it often."

"Such a daddy's girl aren't you Sarah, we'll have to get her a shirt and everything."

At that Sarah grabbed an empty coffee cup and threw it at Sam who was making faces at her from the front seat. Dean broke out into laughter causing him to swerve, which in turn got a glare from Sarah who got whiplash from it

"So miss FBI agent will you get my father back?" Asked the young girl curiously while standing in front of Sarah over in the next room.

"The only promise I'm making to you is I'm sure going to try," she replied.

"It's three days 'till Christmas do you know what it's like to not have a dad to celebrate Christmas with?" The girl retorted with a half yell.

Sarah looked at her with a sadden look, the girls demeanour changed, "I've spent many Christmases without mine, I'll tell you it does get lonely without him too."

At that Sam, Dean and the girls mother walked in the room, she heard a sigh coming from Dean, knowing exactly how Sarah felt at the moment.

"It seems like we're done here Agent Mitchell, time for us to leave," Spoke Sam, at this Sarah stood and walked out of the house and headed straight for the Impala. This was going to be one long Christmas.

"Find anything?" Asked Dean when he and Sam entered the Impala.

Sam let out a defeated sigh before he spoke, "stocking, mistletoe…this." He dug in his pocket and handed it over to Dean, Sarah who was intrigued at this point scooted to the middle part of the back seat and leaned forward looking into the front.

"A tooth?" Sarah asked, a little disgusted that Sam touched that barehanded.

"Where was this?" Dean asked with the same tone of voice that Sarah had just used.

"In the chimney," at this Dean started the engine and headed back to the motel before he would speak again.

"No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow."

"No way he fits up in one piece," Sarah added, feeling slightly left out.

"Alright," Dean spoke, "so if dad went up the chimney-"

"We need to find out what dragged him up there," finished Sam, as they stepped out of the Impala Dean said something about food before heading off in the direction of the Diner.

"Look Sam you've done way too much research, let me at it, besides I didn't go to university for nothing," she spoke with a smile.

Sam hesitated, "you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure you look like you need a break anyway."

With that Sam laid back on one of the beds while Sarah grabbed the laptop and searched for eons before realising who they were after.

"Aha!"

"What are we aha-ing in excitement about?" Dean asked as he walked through the motel door twenty minutes later, food in his hands. He sat Sarah's bag down beside her.

"I can't believe I didn't figure this out earlier since I did a paper on him just before last Christmas, it's the anti-Claus, well there's more than one but they all get taken out the same way…we just need to narrow it down to who…or what it is."

"Geez Sarah, don't make it sound so easy," replied Dean who was now stuffing a cheeseburger into his mouth, Sarah just shook her head at the sight.

"Well Dean," she added a little emphasis on his name, "that's why we split up and go looking, I'm good on my own. Since I know you boys are joined at the hip and work very well together you go off and do your thing."

At this Sam spoke up while standing and stepping in front of her. Sarah stared deeply into his eyes; she could feel the seriousness radiating from his body.

"No, there's no way we're leaving you so you can go off and do your thing, I am not having you die on my watch."

Sarah flinched, she didn't think these boys cared this much for her, even when they were kids they never showed this much passion. As much as it touched her, it scared her to see Sam in this light. Dean stood up and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, who immediately eased up.

"Calm down Sammy it was a suggestion," this time Dean was the one getting serious, "she knows she's coming with us."

"Really guys, is this how it is? I can take care of myself I've done it for years, I'm not being kept like some hostage."

They both looked hurt when she said this, she struck a nerve. Dean was the first to speak.

"It's just," he than let out a sigh, "its Christmas is all."

"Why do you care so much about Christmas?" asked Sam, "never in my life have we had a decent one and I don't plan on having one now because you want to make up for lost time."

Sarah at this point gave up, grabbed her jacket and headed out the door ignoring the Winchesters yells to come back. She couldn't help but think they only wanted her close because they were afraid of her father, she was angry and needed to clear her head.

When she found a bar she walked in and decided to get cosy with a barstool, she sat there for a few hours before she decided to head for a park down the street. She found it somewhat calming to be here alone, well minus the children playing. A few minutes later she heard someone sit down at the other end of the bench. She couldn't help but glance down at the man who looked somewhat disgruntled.

"It seems like this is where everyone comes to think," Sarah spoke.

"Yeah, park benches usually do the trick when you've gone walking to clear your head and that just hasn't worked," the man replied laughing slightly. Sarah took in his looks; he was handsome with blue eyes, and short gelled hair. He wore a business suit with a trench coat over top of it.

"To be so young and innocent, it's a shame they don't know what's coming."

"True, I keep thinking the same thing for my daughter, though I'm hoping that things will turn out for the better."

"She one of them?" Sarah asked.

"No," he replied, "here on a business trip, one of them yours?"

"Nope, no kids for me, not yet at least, and I guess you could call mine a business trip as well," she looked at her watch and realized it was getting late in the day and it would take her awhile to get back to the motel.

"Well I should getting back, the guys I'm with will probably be getting worried."

He looked at his watch, "I must agree with you I hope we'll meet again sometime, the names Jimmy Novak by the way."

"Sarah Singer and I think that would be lovely," with this they parted ways.

It was nightfall by the time Sarah got back to the motel, and it was unusually dark inside. She unlocked the door only to find it decorated, she smiled and knew this was Sam's doing. She noted the tree and the presents there were a couple there for her including her fathers. She laid down on one of the beds waiting for Sam and Dean to get back. The next thing she knew she was startled awake by the two stumbling through the door exhausted and bloody.

To lighten the mood, and the tension she spoke, "wow guys way to have fun without me," even though the boys grunted and rolled their eyes they still smiled. Deans was the widest after seeing how the room was decorated. With this gifts were exchanged, as were laughs while watching a football game.


	9. Dream a Little Dream of Me

The mid-day sun hung highly over the road-house; laughter rang out amongst the small crowd of people inside. Sarah was one of them, enjoying a few days with Jo, Ellen, Emily and Ash while her father was on a hunt. It was times like this she enjoyed relaxing. At this moment she didn't have a care in the world when she didn't have to be on a hunt. It was one thing a hunter doesn't get very often.

"You know Sarah, instead of heading off with those boys you should come here more often we miss seeing your face around," declared Ash.

"Some more than others," chimed Emily, this cause Ash to awkwardly mumble something and head out towards the back.

Jo giggled, "He has it bad for you Sarah, its pathetic actually."  
>"I think there are parts of us that are too much a like to get a long for long periods of time."<p>

"I agree with Sarah, they'd probably be at each others throats more time than enough, it's better they stay friends," added Ellen.

"When they're right, they're right," piped Emily.

At this Jo let out a disgruntled sigh, she was defeated, and if one knew Jo they'd know she hates when that happens. They were then disrupted by Sarah's phone ringing loudly in the seemingly quiet bar. Seeing it was Dean she hesitated, but with a nod of Ellen's head she stepped outside to answer it.

"What do you got Dean?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't beg for her to come on a hunt with him.

She heard him sigh on the other end, "bad news, really bad news."  
>"You didn't get Sam killed did you?" She questioned her voice faltering and her heart dropping into her stomach.<p>

"No," Dean hissed, "it's your dad, he's in trouble Sarah, we don't know what it is yet but you need to get down here quickly."

When Dean had finished his sentence she hung up, and clung her sweater closer as the cool spring air penetrated it. She felt numb, cold. Her father was in all sorts of messes before but this one stung since she was the last to know. Sarah was broken out of her thoughts to Ash calling her name; she turned, tears threatening to escape her eyes. Ash frowned, grabbed her hand and took her inside.

"I have to go," her voice sounded foreign to her, "dads in a coma, I need to be with him."  
>When she looked into Ellen's eyes and could see the hurt, even though neither of them wanted to admit it, Ellen and her dad had something going on. It always amused her when they were together in a room; those two were so alike they fit perfectly together.<p>

"You be careful out there Sarah, you hear me," Jo stuttered, she was taking it just as bad as she was, Bobby Singer was just as much of a father to her. Ellen then pulled Sarah into a hug.

"Give that man a hug for me when you see him."

"He'll come through," Emily noted, "from the stories I've heard about him, he seems like a strong man."

Sarah nodded and took her bag that Ash handed her, "you're in no state to drive you give me directions and I'll take you there," she knew Ash wouldn't take no for an answer and nodded her head yes as she gave him the keys.

The drive to the motel was quiet, booking the room seemed even more quite. Sarah was getting a little mad when she hit the bed, mad at everything bad that was going on, mad at the Winchesters, who at that moment walked through the door. She threw a pillow in their direction hitting Sam in the face.

"What was that for?" Sam retorted.

"For me not being the first notified," she sneered.

"Hey we're all upset Sarah, no need taking it out on us," Dean stated, "besides our number was the first one they found," at this he noticed Ash. "What's he doing here?"

"I drove her thank you very much; least you guys could have done was get her down here before telling her. She was a mess, and in no way to drive."

"Way to give my secrets away Ash," a small smirk played at her features, while the rest of her face stated otherwise, "so you guys find out what we're dealing with before I go see him."

"C'mon we'll tell you on the way," Sam responded. On the way there she learned her father was checking up on a dream experiment that got out of hand and whoever targeted the doctor that was murdered is now after he father.

As they made their way to the room, Sarah became more timid and nervous. She was use to seeing her father come home with nothing more than scrapes; bruises and the odd broken bone but not beat up like this. When they made it to the door she stood outside looking at the man inside, her heart broke and tears sprang down her cheeks.

When she found her voice, it sounded hoarse, "can I be left alone with him?"

"Of course," Dean replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You guys go as long as I'm with him I'll be fine, find out whatever and whoever's doing this and stop it. Let me know if you find anything," she told them not taking her eyes off of her father.

"You sure, we could stay here?" Ash asked us.

"No, go God knows what that son of a bitch is doing to him," with that the boys gave her a hug and they left. She sat in the chair next to her father and held his hand before leaning back and letting out a sigh. A few hours later she was nudged awake by Dean who told her what had her father and what his and Sam's plan was.

"I'm going with you," she stated, no told him.

"No you're not who know what's going down in there I refuse to let you see it, besides someone needs to be on the other side when he wakes up."

"Fine but what about Ash?"

"He'll be watching over us making sure nothing happens."

"Go then, go before I change my mind Dean Winchester," she threatened causing Dean to flinch. If he didn't know better he'd swear Bobby Singer was possessing the girl in front of him. Once he was gone she plopped back in the chair and whispered to her father, "dad I hope their stupid plan works."

A few hours later and she was awoken again only by her father yelling at the nurse to get the tubes and needles off of him. She smiled and thanked whoever was watching over her for the miracle that just happened. At the end of the day she learned Bela Talbot stole the colt, and that her father had helped her through something. Once she had Ash back at the Roadhouse she learned Ash blushes way more than her should. She left with promises of visiting them again and headed back home to be with her father for a few days.


	10. Tricksters

Mystery spots, Sarah thought they were rather boring which is why she sat this job out. Instead she took a much needed break hoping this one would last longer and she wouldn't have another run in with a bunch of shape shifters. Though the thing was she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched since she entered the town.

"Yeah dad, you could be right, I do get a bit paranoid sometimes," she spoke timidly into the phone in her hand whilst peering out of the curtains and into the darkness.

"You were always paranoid like that it keeps you on your toes and up to par. Just as a precaution though you did all the necessary things right, like salted the windows," he questioned.

"Did it as soon as I arrived," she answered.

"Good, I got another call on the other line, it's probably the boys, see you when you get back. Don't get hurt you hear," he spoke, seriousness pouring through the receiver as he hung up. Sarah smiled, shook her head and lay back on the bed. As soon as she closed her eyes she heard a flutter of wings, at this she jumped up, grabbed her gun and pointed it at the intruder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, put the gun down I'm just hear to talk," he said arms in a defensive pose, Sarah shot him a death glare.

"Who are you and how'd you get in?" She asked taking the safety off and getting the gun ready to shoot. She eyed him up, sensing something about him that was harmless.

"Some call me Loki, Norse God of trickery, you on the other hand pretty lady can call me Gabriel, or Gabe whatever you feel like," he said coolly.

"Wait," Sarah said, an idea sinking in, "Gabriel as in Archangel Gabriel?"

"One and only," he said smiling, getting close to her quickly. "Mind you everyone upstairs thinks I'm dead since I went into witness protection after my dear old brother Lucy fell. Wait why are you taking this so well most people are very sceptical," he added.

"I do crazy well believe me, plus there are demons why can't there be angels as well, so why would an Archangel grace me with his presence?"

"Well I came to warn you, something big is going to happen, very soon. It involves those Winchester boys and of course you, I've yet to figure out your part in all of this when I do I'm coming straight to you with all of the details."

"Wow, who knew angels were so cryptic," she replied in a casual tone.

"It's what we're made for, plus I still have an ear open to what the prophets are saying and I hear we make a good team."

"Well Gabe we'll just have to see about that now won't we."

"That we will, now if you don't mind of have a couple of brothers to toy with have fun doing whatever it was you were doing."

With the flutter of wings he was off, she then sat back on her bed in disbelief, she never thought in a million years she'd meet an angel. Yet there he was a couple of feet in front of her a few minutes ago, she showered then decided to do a bit more research on angels since her knowledge was getting rusty. After falling asleep Sarah went into a deep sleep dreaming about being the only one to stop the Apocalypse.

The next morning Sarah was woken up by her phone ringing, she knew by the ring tone who it was, "hey Sam how's it going?"

"Crazy, we were stuck in time loop, Dean kept on dying it, was like Ground hog day all over again."

"Really? Did you try calling me?"

"Yeah it just kept saying you were out of the service range, it was weird, and it turned out to be this demi-God."

"Which one?" She asked.

"Loki."

"I must say he was always one of my favourites," then her heart sunk, "it must have been heartbreaking to see him die a ton of times."

"Believe me Sarah you have no idea, well Dean's coming see you when we get back to your father's," with that he hung up. She rolled over thinking about Dean's death, his turn was almost up and she didn't want it to happen. Then it dawned on her, she had some feelings for Dean, feelings she tried so hard to fight away. At that she got up and got ready to head back to Singer Auto Salvage.


	11. No Rest for the Wicked

It was a couple of days later when Dean showed up to Sarah's place. He seemed a bit nervous which if you know Dean, nervous doesn't happen to him; at least he never shows it. He had prompted her to pack some things to help him and Sam. So there he was on her bed watching in amusement the girl going back and forth.

Once in a while you'd also see Bobby go by her opened bedroom door just in case. Of course he just played it off as being forgetful at his age and needing something from upstairs. The smile on Sarah's face every time he did it showed that she knew.

"Dean," spoke Bobby just as the two stepped down the stairs, "I found out where Lilith is."

"Where?" Dean blurted before Bobby had gotten the chance, Sarah grabbed Dean's arm. He looked at her for a brief moment to see a look of worry flash across her features. Bobby noticed this and stepped closer to them.

"New Harmony, Indiana now get going and get rid of her."

Dean walked ahead and out the door while Bobby had wanted to talk to his daughter.

"Sarah, don't get involved with the Winchester's they're nothing but bad news," he warned

"Dad I don't plan on, I'm worried about him but I'm also worried about Sam too with that Ruby turning him away from us. Besides I'm old enough to make my own mistakes." At this she placed a hand on her father's face, "you know I'll always have you dad no matter how old I am."

This caused the sad, sombre look on her father's face to soften as he pulled her into a hug, "just be careful out there, you're the only blood I've got left and I can't have you spilling it over foolishness."

"I promise dad, I've gotta go time is ticking," she than kissed his cheek before heading off to the impala and jumping in. Sam had been finishing up something and was going to meet them there. The drive would take them two days, she sighed looking at the front door of her house before wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"We'll make it out of this thing you wait," Dean spoke gruffly before putting a hand on her shoulder, with that he started the impala and they were off.

They drove through the night and day before stopping in a little town, the two decided they needed food, a place to sleep and a hot shower. As soon as Sarah walked through the motel door she plopped on the bed.

"This is so much more comfortable than the impala," she exclaimed.

"I agree with you Sarah," Dean replied plopping down beside her face buried into the pillow. This caused her to roll on her side and smile at him wildly.

"Dean, who said you were sleeping in the bed with me?" She asked coyly, this caused him to look up from the pillow eyebrow raised. He smirked back before crawling on top of her.

"Me."

"Really? And what are you going to do about it Mr. Winchester?" She asked again.

Without another word his lips crashed onto hers, she couldn't help but feel herself give in to the eldest Winchester. She could feel every part of her body scream out in ecstasy with his kiss, with that touch. Her hands gradually found his neck pulling him in deeper. She could feel his experienced hands on her bare skin causing shivers to run down her spine. When they finally broke apart to breath Sarah couldn't help but stare into his eyes with longing. It only took Dean a minute to register what was going to happen next. In one swift movement they were both naked and giving in to what their bodies wanted.

Sarah awoke the next morning still naked and with Dean's arms still around her, she couldn't help but smile. She glanced at the ancient digital clock on the bedside table. It was 10:30 this caused the smile to disappear and be replaced by a frown there was almost thirty hours left until Dean's contract was up. She slid out of bed grabbed a fresh batch of clothes and headed to the shower. When she stepped out and into the room Dean was now awake, he pushed passed her and into the bathroom.

She left out a heartfelt sigh when she heard the water running and decided to write a note to Dean telling him she went for food.

While waiting for her food she couldn't help but notice a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Once she noticed she was uncomfortable the entire waiting period. She couldn't help but notice him get up and follow her as she left the dingy diner.

"It better be something important you want from me or else you just followed the wrong girl mister," she spoke coldly as she stopped when they were a little ways away.

"Well it's a charm to finally meet the always witty Sarah Singer," replied the man, whom she noticed was British by the sounds of it.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, all of her senses were in high gear at this point.

"A lot of people, or not so much _**people**_ know your name love, I for example am king of the crossroads," he replied smugly.

"Crowley? I've heard of you too, always one for sealing his deals with a kiss," she told him.

"That's me, now I have something to trade, only if you're willing to deal."

"Don't you dare wave Dean's soul in front of me, if you know who I am than you know I don't deal with demons well," she spat.

"That wasn't my plan love, Dean made that deal with another demon, and he needs to pay for his actions. What I want to do is offer you my services any time you may need them."

"What's my price, my soul isn't up for grabs for anyone."

"You're soul is all too important just when the time comes maybe offer me a bit of protection of sorts, I may actually come in pretty handy one day."

"I'll think about it, right now I need to get back to Dean."

"Remember you always know how to reach me."

With that he disappeared and she walked the rest of the way back to the motel. Dean was happily waiting for his breakfast though Sarah knew he wasn't all too happy. He didn't want to die as much as she wanted him to die. As they reached New Harmony Sarah had told Dean that no matter what happened she would always care about him, and what had happened back at the motel hadn't ruined their friendship. Dean was relieved he wanted nothing more than her not to feel cheap, if anything he was happy that their friendship had only gotten better.

When they arrived at the house that Sam was staking out they had found Bobby with him. Bobby's excuse he "didn't want to see his daughter get hurt." Either way Sarah was pulled in for a hug, she in her heart, did not want to go thorough with this. She just wanted to wake up and this all be a bad dream. Of course the demon Ruby showed up at that moment and Sarah wanted to pounce on her but she felt Sam's hand tighten around her wrist. Sarah was left outside for the most part as the action went down but adrenalin kicked in and she ran into the house.

It was a bad idea, the next thing she knew she was pinned down telekineticly beside Dean. Lilith smiled at the sight, at one point she burst out in laughter. Sarah's heart than broke when she heard the hell hounds, she couldn't help but scream in terror and pain as she watched Dean get torn up by the creatures. As soon as she felt the grip loosen she crawled to Dean and laid her head next to him. There were no words she cried, and cried. She then felt Sam's presence on the other side of Dean, she watched as he cradled his brothers' head into his lap. They were broken; the only family the four of them had been broken. Sarah knew she could get him back she knew it, she hoped it.


End file.
